


Relief

by GhulehQueen



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Oral Sex, Papa is hot af, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhulehQueen/pseuds/GhulehQueen
Summary: Sister Ruby can’t hold her sinful thoughts involving Papa, she needs release and Papa will help her.





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I wrote my first fic! Before you start reading please have in mind that English isn’t my first language and I don’t practice writing and speaking a lot so, yeah… I’m sorry about that, please be patient. I’d love to have a feedback of my work, I’d be glad if you could leave a comment telling me what you think about it. Have a nice reading!

It is a nice summer night at the Church of Sin and I was on my way to my room when a Nameless Ghoul approached me.  
“Sister Ruby! I was looking for you. Papa asked me to take you to his chamber.” So I followed the Ghoul, he tried some small talk on our way but I was so nervous because Papa wanted to see me that I barely could put words together.  
The stone walls was passing us by as I was trying to find out the reason why Papa had called me, I’ve probably done something very, very wrong for him to want to talk to me personally. But the fact is that the scolding isn’t the main reason why I’m so nervous.  
I’ve always had sinful thoughts involving him, and lately they’ve gotten stronger and more frequent. There is something about him that I can’t help myself but thinking of sex. Maybe it’s the way he moves, or his deep voice with the Italian accent, his body… all of this combined with an amusing gentleman and also deeply respected and authoritative when necessary. The idea of being left alone with this man in his room was almost making me freak out.  
‘I’m pretty sure he’s not interested…’ I thought calming myself down and also a little bit sad. Papa was always surrounded by a lot of Sisters and eventually Ghouls too, all of them fighting for his attention, I just don’t think that I can win this fight ever so it always seems better to put my efforts on something more useful.  
As soon as we got there, the Ghoul knocked Papa’s door and we stepped in at his sign. The room was breathtaking, at least four times bigger than mine, richly adorned all in mahogany and red velvet. Papa Emeritus III was coming to us when I saw him. His jacket was casually thrown on a chair, his shirt was a bit unbuttoned so it was possible to see a small part of his collar bone, and the sleeves had been rolled up to the elbows. How could be possible that fucking bastard look hotter than usual?!  
“Thank you my Ghoul for bringing our dear Sister to me. Now would you please kindly leave us alone, yes?” The Nameless Ghoul nodded with a quick answer and left the room. “So… Sister Ruby…” he said leaning slightly and kissing my hand, his bare soft hand holding mine “You look lovely tonight.” Always a gentleman…  
“Thank you, Papa.”  
He holds his gaze on mine for a few seconds before speaking again “Please have a seat my dear.” He leads me to a fancy couch so I could seat on it, only then I realized that I was holding my breath ‘Just breathe Ruby… Yes… Nice and calm… Ok, everything will be fine…’ I thought.  
“May I offer you something to drink, some wine perhaps?”  
I could definitely make a good use of an entire bottle of wine now.  
“Yes please, wine would be great.”  
He turned his back and walked to a small home bar, I was so anxious that I couldn’t help myself but ask while Papa was still serving our glasses.  
“So Papa, how can I help you?”  
First he just looked at me over his left shoulder and then turned around holding our drinks.  
“Actually, my dear Ruby, I was wondering if I could help you.” As he walked toward me I was breathless again. He looked like a wild feline hunting his prey, majestic and deadly.  
“Sorry Papa, but I don’t think I understand you.”  
He hands me a glass and sits by my side.  
“Well Sister, lately, I’ve been feeling you quite distracted. Especially during masses and rituals… I see you looking at me but it feels like your mind is somewhere else, and I can’t stop wondering what is always passing through your thoughts…” I’m already blushing really hard “…some sinful thoughts, I guess…?” Unholy Satan how did he know? He puts his glass on a corner table before turning to face me again, this time closer, his nose a few inches from my neck, and he says in a husky tone “I can smell the lust inside you, Ruby… You’re a very beautiful woman, I’m sure that most of our brothers Ghouls would be more than pleased of helping you with some relief.”  
“Sorry Papa, but I don’t think they can help me.”  
I feel his warm breath on my neck as he speaks “Maybe a Sister then?”  
He strokes my arm…  
“No Papa, they also can’t…”  
His voice gets even deeper “Well, I think there’s no one else left…” His hand goes up on my arm and reaches my jaw turning my head and making me look at him “…but me.”  
He kisses me hungrily and I follow him in our passionate kiss. Suddenly all the world doesn’t matter anymore, almost like if it doesn’t even exist. I get rid of my wine glass and tangle one of my hands on his soft hair while the other one grabs his sleeve trying to pull him closer. He breaks our kiss with a smile.  
“You are so eager for your Papa, aren’t you Ruby?” Oh my Dark Lord, the way that he speaks my name makes my inner squeeze, I’ve never felt so lost in my own lust. Before I could agree, he pushes his hand behind my knees and pulls me to his lap and then I feel his bulge inside his pants under my thigh. My breath grew heavier as I feel his arousal.  
Papa holds his gaze on my lips as his hand trails its way to my scalp, holding my hair tightly and guiding me to his fleshy painted lips again.  
His other hand sneaking down on my dress and finding my bare legs under it, coming up between my thighs and reaching my panties. I slightly spread my legs so he would have more space to work. I moan in his mouth at the feeling of him rubbing my pussy through the fabric, Papa takes it as an invitation for more, and yes, more is very welcome.  
He pull my panties aside and I feel his finger separating my lips, and now it is his turn to moan when he feels how wet I was.  
“Oh my dearest Sister… I barely touched you and you are already so ready for me.” I try to pick up some words and form a sentence but my mind is totally clouded by his touch, his fingers massaging my clit, his mouth now attacking my neck. My hips moving to match with his hand’s movements, incoherent sounds escaping from my mouth.  
“Yes Sister Ruby, let me hear you…” Papa whispers in my ear and then slides his middle and ring fingers inside of me, hitting my perfect spot. I grunt loud in surprise but then I bite my lips trying to suppress another loud noise and making my best to calm myself down a little bit, he didn’t give me a chance, though. As much as I tried to hold everything back, harder Papa fingered me. He really wanted to make me cum… Well, why am I holding my desire then? I’ve been dreaming about this moment for so long and now I’m tired of keeping everything repressed.  
I open my lips and I let all my loud moans go. I look into Papa’s eyes and I see all his desire and concentration on pleasing me, his member now fully hard under my thigh, I feel my inner getting tighter and tighter.  
“Oh my dearest, you’re so close to your relief… Cum for me Ruby, cum for your Daddy.” These words were enough to push me into my orgasm. I screamed his name when I came, and I had never came so hard in my entire life… My whole body shaking and contracting senseless, my eyes rolling back, and for a while I couldn’t even listen anything but my own groans.  
Papa slowly takes his fingers out of me and straightens my panties, I let my head fall on his shoulder, he hugs me caressing my back as I try to control my breath, my whole body is limp now. But Papa remains hard.  
I let my hand rub his cock and he sighs loudly under my touch.  
“You helped me Papa, now please, let me help you.”  
“Your help would be very welcome my dear…” he answers smirking. I slip to the floor between his legs and help him taking his pants off, he wasn’t wearing any underwear… The sight of his cock makes me lick my lips, I’m so eager to taste it… I wrap my fingers around his length leaning forward to lick it teasing him, what I really wanted was to shove it down my throat at once but the most important now is to savor the moment.  
I look up to watch his reaction and I see his head falling back in ecstasy, and I just lick a bit more before starting to suck him. I feel two hands among my hair, grabbing it firmly and I take it as an invitation to go further and faster.  
I hear Papa’s groans as I relax my throat pushing his cock deeper till my nose almost reach its base. His grip on my scalp gets tighter almost painful, he holds my head still fucking my throat, I look up to find him totally lost in pleasure. His eyes closed, his mouth slightly open, the view making a moan scape from me. His pleasure was mine too. Drool and tears rolling down my face, as I try my best to hold the gags but the lack of air is starting to be an issue, I am getting a little dizzy when Papa suddenly pulls my head up cursing. I stare into his mismatched eyes.  
“Ohh fuck my Ghoulette… this delicious mouth of yours almost made me cum, but I don‘t want to... not yet. And now why don’t you undress yourself and lay down on my bed?”  
I obeyed in a blink of an eye. I stood up on my feet and started to walk to his bed, first I took my shoes off and then my dress, and finally my bra and panties. I let everything fall on my way to his bed, I look over my shoulder at Papa and he is already fully naked, his hand raised up to his nose savoring the scent of his fingers that once were inside me.  
“You smell wonderfully…” He comes slowly at me. I lay on my back waiting for him, he stops on the edge of the bed looking at me and stroking his cock slowly. “You are so beautiful Sister Ruby, all wet and eager for your Daddy… spread your legs my dear, let me see you.”  
I open my thighs as much as I can, giving him a full sight of my pussy.  
“Now touch yourself Ghoulette.”  
I slide my hand down my belly to find my center and begin to caress myself circling my clit with my fingers and eventually pushing them into me to stimulate my G-spot. With my other hand I grab one of my breasts pinching my nipple between my fingers. Papa watches me for a while, still masturbating himself until he bends down lining his face with my slit, I move my hand away, and he attacks.  
I feel his warm, moist mouth sucking and licking me, and I can’t help but rolling my hips over his face. My belly’s muscles clenching with his thrusts, my breath is a total mess and when I think I couldn’t go crazier, he sticks his middle finger inside me, curving it slightly to reach my most pleasurable spot.  
I feel like electric shocks were radiating all over my body, my muscles tighten, my head thrown back, my fists almost ripping the sheets, my lungs holding my breath when suddenly everything stops, leaving only an echo of all the sensations.  
I open my eyes to see the Papa moving away from me, his mouth and chin shining with his own saliva and my fluids, his breath heavy because of the effort of pleasuring me.  
“Do you want another orgasm Ghoulette?”  
"Yes, please ..." I beg reaching clit by myself trying to feel just like I was a few seconds ago.  
“Well, I already gave you one, if you want another one you will have to work for it...” He sits on the bed leaning his back against the headboard. "Come on Ghoulette, ride on me."  
I put on my four and crawl at him, but before I sit on him, I crush his mouth with mine, eager to taste his lips again. We kiss fiercely as I put my hips over his, but I end up pulling our lips away when a shiver comes up my spine caused by the sensation of his cock rubbing against my open slit.  
With my hand I align his cock with my entrance and slide down slowly on it until his cock is fully buried in me. I close my eyes with the sensation and move slowly to get used to his size, I grab his shoulders looking for support and then begin to actually ride on Papa. His hands go up my thighs to my ass and grabs it firmly following my hips’ movements.  
I go up and down, roll my hips on Papa’s cock, the air is hot and humid, the room is filled with our heavy breath and groans, our bodies slippery with our sweat, my thighs tremble and scream in pain because of the effort but I just can’t stop. The sensation is intoxicating and I close my eyes focusing on our pleasure.  
When I open them, I face Papa, his eyes fixed on my breasts, and I feel his hands rising from my hips to my tities grabbing them. He claws my nipples between his fingers and I toss my head back in pain and pleasure.  
Papa bends forward wrapping my waist with one of his arms, his other hand still clutching one of my breasts and his mouth now wrapping himself over the other. I whimper as he sucks and nibble, first lightly and then gradually stronger.  
I wrap my arms around his shoulders as I ride on him furiously, I feel my inside again tightening as my orgasm was getting closer, Papa also feels it.  
“Yes, Sister Ruby ... cum all over my cock.”  
I feel an ecstasy explosion inside of me and I scream in pleasure, my body shaking violently while my interior contracts and relaxes several times with the orgasm, my body starts to get limp, but Papa has some other plans for us.  
"My turn. On your four. Now.”  
He slaps my ass hard and it wakes me up. I get up from his cock turning my back at him, leaning on my elbows and knees, my spine as arched as possible. I feel the mattress dripping as he positions himself behind me, one of his hands clutching my ass and then I feel the tip of his cock sliding slowly through all my cunt until he finds my entrance and slides agonizingly slow all his way in.  
Papa now holds my hips with both hands thrusting inside me as I try to move my hips to meet his every thrust. He slaps strongly my ass, I let out a cry of pain and pleasure before he hits me again.  
“So you like to be spanked, Sister? Uh?” He ends the question with another slap, this time stronger “Who sees you walking around the Church couldn’t even imagine that you are a complete whore in bed...”  
I feel his hand going up my spine towards my scalp and he grabs it tightly, pulling my head back and forcing me to lean on my hands. He lightly twists my neck and I feel his breath on my ear.  
“You’re so hot my Ghoulette ... do you want me to cum for you?”  
“Yes, Papa...”  
"Then beg you filthy sinner."  
“Please, Papa, fill me with your sins, make me even more sinful ... I need to feel your unholy blessing running down my legs!”  
“You beg well, Sister ... you deserve what I’ll give you ...”  
He straightens back his fist still steady in my hair, his other hand burying his fingers in my butt as the pace of his thrusts increases in speed and strength, as well as our groans. We are a mess of sweat and grunts, the humid skin’s noise of our hips echoing across the room until with one last strong and deep thrust I feel his cock’s muscles contract inside me as Papa releases his seed.  
We lay down on our backs trying to catch our breath, my eyelids weigh a ton but I still open my eyes to the ceiling and watch it spinning ... I feel light and pleasantly a little dizzy and totally exhausted ... I look at Papa and apparently he feels the same. I turn on my side to face him better.  
“Papa, I think we should take a shower now...”  
“Indeed my dear… but I do not think any of us could stand up now, eh?” He gestures for me to get closer and wraps his arm around my shoulders “I suggest we sleep now and tomorrow I'll take care of you…” He reaches for a switch and all the lights in the room turns off, remaining only the cool moonlight coming in through the opened window. "…and I'm not talking about shower..."


End file.
